Forever In Your Debt
by 2KillAMb1Rd
Summary: Okay, here's another one for Monsters Vs Aliens, watched it on TV the other day, couldn't resist. Right then, this is Dr. C's past, look out for the links, and the similarities. It will all tie in soon, so don't worry! And don't worry, I AM going to finish Life At Birds Eye View, I've just got a bit of writers block. Please enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING!**_**Another story?**_

**Well thats the thing with me, when I get writers block for one story, I start another to see if it helps****  
****Thats just how I rooooll!**

_**Take me into your arms...**_

"Mother! Lyla! Pearl!" Hannah screamed from inside her old baked beans can.

The wind was howling in her ears, and all around her was wind, rain and gloom.

She knew she was still in dreary old England, the weather told her that. Just about a kilometer away from her there was a small town.

She needed to get to the town, or else she could get swepped away by the wind, or dragged away and played with by a stray cat, or worse... _eaten_. A group of small figures past her through the darkness. A group of children quickly making their way home, no doubt.

Hannah thought about screaming for help, but then decided against it. They would never hear her over the wind and rain, and if they did, would probably try to kill her. It was 1956 and she doubted that anyone, man or child, had seen the likes of her.

Standing at four and a half inches with reasonably sized wings on her back, she would be a strange sight to all, and probably the towns newest test subject. And as not many un harmful tests had been created at this point in time, she knew that wouldn't be fun... for _her_.

Therefore she decided to try to make her own way to the town.  
She didn't know how she'd got there, the last thing she remembered was her home beside the lake disappearing, and finding herself further north of home. No friends, no family. Nothing.

That was how she woke; in an old baked beans can.

As she carefully stepped out of shelter she was overwhelmed by the gusts of wind, and she shook violently in the cold. She took one step. Then another. Then another.

When she finally built up the courage to open her wings and fly, she was struck down by a branch in the wind. She fell into the mud groaning with pain, one of her wings torn and damaged.

She tried to keep her eyes open.

_Don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep._

It was no use, the whole world went black around her.

* * *

A scientist was on his way back to his little town on the out skirts of Leicestershire. It was an unusually stormy night, but young Jacques accepted it, as he always did.

Dr. Jacques-Yves Linnaeus.

Not only was this 26 year old mad about science (literally), but he also had a passion for dance. He loved the movements, the rhythms, the way his feet tapped to the music. Just two years ago he had finally, after years of studying and taking part in many practicals, received his PhD. Many asked him, 'Why dance?', and he would simply reply, _'Fate leads us to many paths going in many directions, but I, however, have chosen my own!'.  
_Now as he was making his way home, Jacques was absent mindedly writing up the blue prints in his head for yet another experiment. No doubt this one would fail like all the rest, but many admired him for how he tried all these wacky, crazy things. He was officially the towns well known and much loved scientist, and he loved it too! Although many people were a little nervous of his experiments, as anyone would be if they heard bangs and explosions coming from underneath his small cottage, he tried his best to be a normal, sociable citizen of

But little did he know that his walk home that horrid night, would change his life forever.

* * *

As he was walking, Jacques spotted something shimmering in the mud. He was about one measly kilometer from his home, and was in no hurry, so he decided to take a look.

He drew closer and what he saw was no coin, jewel, spectacle, or ladies necklace like he had assumed it would be, but was in fact a wing. And it looked like that of a butterfly.

Feeling sorry for the poor thing, Jacques scooped up the mud around the wing, not wanting to uncover it till he got back to his humble abode.  
His hands instantly froze from the cold of the filth, but he didn't think twice, for he saw the wing twitch and knew he had to hurry, or the dear butterfly would most definitely die.

So he set of on the rest of his short journey home, but not before mentally noting how beautiful the wing was.

When he was finally home, Jacques mentally thanked God for fire, and threw his coat over the side of his arm chair. He gently placed his heap of mud on the side table and knelt in front of the fire, poking it to life.

When it sprung to life suddenly, nearly burning his small pencil mustache off, he went into the kitchen and set the steel kettle onto the gas.

He started searching through the cupboards, drawers, he even looked in his half built radio active microwave, almost frantically.  
Once he found what he was looking for, Jacques went back to his small living room and perched himself in front of the coffee table with a pair of tweezers, cotton wool, a glass of water, and a jam jar with holes poked in the lid.

He dipped the cotton wool into the cool water and gently stoked it down the wing. More swirls of color were revealed with each dab, and, eventually, Jacques had uncovered two beautiful wings.

But the young scientist was confused. These were larger than butterfly wings, and where was the small skinny body?!

Suddenly something small poked out of the mud, and as Jacques leaned closer, he saw to his surprise... a hand?

He yelped and skidded back into the sofa, knocking his head.

A hand? It was human.

He, like many others, had watched the recent thriller 'The Fly', but never in a million years would he have thought it possible to actually do such a thing as mix your body with that of an insect.

Cautiosly, he eased himself closer again, rubbing the back of his head, wincing in pain.

The hand moved again, and Jacques had had enough. He grabbed the cotton bud again, quickly scraping as much dirt and filth of as possible. When he was finished he stood up, breathing heavily from shock.

There, lying in a watery mucky substance on his coffee table, was a tiny female, about four inches tall, with those beautiful delicate wings attached securely to her back.

They were dented and scratched, one of then torn. Her face bruised and layered with dirt.

Jacques leaned down and gently wiped her face with his thumb.

He was taken a back by her sheer beauty, and not wanting to think of how such a fascinating creature had ended up lying in the mud. Suddenly, the female sat up, her eyes darting around the unfamiliar room. Then they finally locked onto Jacques's, and, seeing his lab coat, she scooted away.  
When she tried to fly away she cried out in pain, glaring back at her damaged wing.

Hannah looked back at Jacques, and found that he was now right down in her face, inspecting her.  
"Please don't dissect me!" she screamed, cowering away from him.  
He jumped back in fright.  
"Y-y-y-you can t-t-talk..." he stammered, backing away.

Hannah rolled her eyes at the 'genius'.  
"Of course I can talk!" she snapped "How else would I communicate?" The male in front of her had gone pale, and seemed a little dazed by the situation.  
"Oh..." he mumbled softly, then past out. Clearly he was just as terrified of her as she was of him. Hannah wasn't sure why though; he could squash her like a fly under his black loafers she had just noticed he was wearing.

_Time to go_, she decided, ceasing her chance of escape.

But as she climbed slowly down from the table and silently made her way to the door, she stopped. She couldn't just leave him like that! It wasn't fair. Was she showing kindness to a _human_? But he was different from the rest, he didn't try to kill her, and she hadn't woken up on an operating table. He had simply watched her, and then fainted in complete shock. And besides, she wasn't going to get any where in the horrible weather outside, so she might as well stay put for the night, and look after the poor soul on the floor. Now that she looked closely at him, and so terrified of him, Hannah noticed that the young gentleman was a good looking lad, with a kind, strong, sophisticated face.

She knew what this was...

It was love at first sight.

**So there you have it, a total sh*t beginning, oh well, please tell me what you think!**

**Btw, has anybody noticed anything familiar about this OC? Anybody she reminds you of? XD I'm so eviiiil.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guyssssssssssss!  
In this chapter Hannah's thoughts will be in**_ italics_**, and Sebastian's thoughts will be in ****_bold italics.  
_****Sorry it's been a while! LOL  
Here we go!**

**_A funny encounter..._**

When Jacques-Yves woke, he found himself in his favorite arm chair, the living room peaceful. He could here the rain patting against the window.  
He glanced up, and the clock he had made from and old bicycle wheel, wine glass, and light bulb told him that it was early morning.

Very early morning. But he couldn't remember how he had gotten to be sat in his chair, and what time it had been.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked himself softly.

"About 5 hours." a voice replied.

He nodded, yawning. He remembered now. It was rainy, he'd found a butterfly in the mud, then brought it home to clean.

And he'd found a... a...

_Wait! He lived alone..._

His head shot to the opposite sofa, where the voice had come from.

There, sat in the midst of a pile of blankets and pillows, was the little fairy girl. He sat up straight in his chair.

"Who... who are you?" he whispered, his eyes full of fear.

"Your consciounce!" she cried ghoulishly waving her arms around frantically, finishing with a nervous giggle. She didn't know how he was going to react to her, or what he would do. And with one damaged wing, there was no way she could make a quick escape. None at all.

But when she glanced up and saw the young man smiling, she felt relief flow over her.

Suddenly all fear was forgotten, and he was laughing, a little too much. Was it nerves? Or was he just generally laughing at her.

"What?" she asked, shyly crawling beneath one of the large blankets and curling into a ball.

This made Jacques laugh even more. Soon he found himself on the floor, gasping for air.

"What?" he heard a muffled voice growl from under the blankets.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Jacques got up and slowly walked over to the reasonably sized sofa.  
_'You'll never learn anything unless your brave enough to investigate.'_ he remembered his father telling him so many years ago.

He cautiously lifted the blanket, revealing the beautiful, yet still incredibly filthy, fairy girl beneath.

Now he got a proper look he took in that she wore a small short purple dress which in no way, he noted, covered her curvy figure. Her eyes were deep pools of dark turquoise, her hair chocolate brown. Her skin was lightly toned, and looked smooth as her hair. Her wings were hypnotizing He couldn't take his eyes of them, their purple vibrant, the swirly patterns defined. They twitched and fluttered, almost like a cockroach's antennae. The damaged wing was less focused.

Hannah jumped in surprise at this sudden movement, only just stopping herself from crying out.

The scientist giggled softly when she fell backwards, but he caught her swiftly in one hand movement, and layed her gently in his right palm, which seemed reasonable as he was right handed.

"You, my dear," he chuckled, bringing her up to his face and gazing down at her with reassuring amber eyes "Are possibly, the most adorable little thing I have ever met! I mean, look at you!" He started cooing, clearly just to tease.

_Well, all fear is forgotten, I see_, a voice in Hannah's head growled, _now he's teasing you!_

"Hey!" she yelled, standing in his palm, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face "I am not adorable! And FYI, I could easily take you on, right here and right now!"

Jacques found this hard to believe. As a scientist, he had studied the female body, and could tell just from her size (obviously), figure, and muscle tone, that, even if she was at a normal height, and despite his rather non existent strength, he would beat her fair and square in a fight.

"Fine then, if you ever some how, miraculously reach my height, me and you, we'll wrestle."

An idea sparked in Hannah's mind, and she knew exactly how to get back at him.

"You know, for a young lad in the 50's, you're quite lost for manners aren't you?" Hannah grinned, knowing that this would get to any man in this country.

_First impressions always count._

As she had predicted, his cheeky grin disappeared, and a look of horror took his cheery face.

He hurriedly placed her back down on the table. Too hurriedly; she toppled over.

Jacques slicked his longish black hair back, and straightened his crisp white lab coat.  
He cleared his throat and addressed the small female.

"My apologies madam. Please, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jacques. Dr. Jacques-Yves Linnaeus, at your service " he finished with a polite yet unnecessary bow.

Then he held out his hand, lowering his long fingers to her tiny frame. She took the tip of his index finger into her own hand and shook it.  
"Woah, back up everyone! Mr PhD coming through! Nice name by the way, a British man with a French title, cool. Anyway, I'm Hannah-Marie, but you can just call me Hannah. And there is no need to apologize!"

_What?! Did I just say that?_

Jacques chuckled, stroking his small mustache, twiddling the ends with his finger and thumb.

He kneeled and perched in front of her.

Hannah was instantly lost in his perfect amber eyes, and she couldn't help smile a little.

To her surprise, he returned the smile.

"You speak different to me. More, care free. Where are you from, my dear girl?"

"That's complicated" she replied "And besides, you talk far too sophisticated for someone your age! Uhm, how old are you exactly?"

"26. But I really would be fascinated to know where your species lies." he mumbled, suddenly preoccupied by the large tear in her wing.  
"But never mind that now, you poor thing, whatever happened to your wing?!"

"Oh." Hannah replied sharply, staring back, finally seeing the full damage caused.

Her wing drooped sadly over her shoulder, almost making her feel pitiful.

She shook her head quickly.

"N-nothing, I just hit a branch, that's all."

Jacques raised his dark eyebrow

"You hit the branch? Or the branch hit you?"

"Uhm, kind of both?" Hannah looked down shyly.

Jacques nodded, as if he really understood.

But Hannah could see, though his eyes truly cared, and his smile was one of pure sympathy, she knew.  
Deep down he was still frightened, confused, bewildered even!

Suddenly he reached out to touch her injured wing, wanting to examine the damage at a closer range.

Hannah stepped back. He moved closer; she stepped back again.

Each time he brought his hand close enough to her, she flinched or moved away.

"Hold still!" he laughed, though he was getting a little impatient "Your acting like a child!"

Eventually, after he had ended up on the floor in a heap from chasing her round the room (despite her size, she was surprisingly fast on her feet) and tripping up, the determined scientist finally lost interest.

"Alright, alright. I give up. Whats wrong? Why won't you let me help you?"

Hannah looked up sheepishly, she didn't want to hurt the young mans feelings, but he was a stranger, and she couldn't trust him.

When he had settled himself into his favorite arm chair he felt a tug on his tartan pants. Glancing down he saw Hannah, pulling the puppy dog trick.

He sighed and leaned down.

She waited patiently for her lift, watching the large hand come towards her.

She had been right not to trust him.

He quickly grabbed her, pulling her up onto his lap.  
Before she could protest he clasped his left hand tightly around her body, being careful where he was holding her.

With his right hand free, he brought her up to his face to examine her wing.

He gawked at the nasty seeping gash which had almost sawed it in half, entranced by the colour of the liquid pouring out. He gently stroked the spine of her wing with his pinky, and was unaware of the pain it caused the fairy.

"Hey! I said NO! Get your hands of me! Hellooo? Mr Mustache? Put me down! Somebody get me a lawer!"

Jacques ignored her furious rant, he was too busy going through his head trying to think of what infections could be caused by such an open cut.

But when she leaned down and bit his finger, he gave up.

"Alright!" he snapped, dropping her again onto his lap.

He peered at his index finger, staring at the tiny scratch of which it now had.

"Sorry." Hannah growled, gracefully seating herself down on his thigh.

She took this time to look at her surroundings.

She was in an old 50's cottage, perfect for a single 26 year old. He had a reasonably sized living room, with some slightly tatty furniture. Over to her left through a gap in a door she could see an oven, which she presumed was the kitchen. Over to her right was a stair case.

But it was what was underneath the stair case that caught . There was a door, a scruffy and filthy little thing. It's large hinges were rusted, and the door nob had come clean off. It had gone through some wear and tear, you didn't have to be a genius to see that.

Hannah patted Jacques' leg, and he looked down at her, giving her a sort of 'I'm pissed off with you, leave me alone.' face. She rightly ignored it; she wasn't going to acknowledge the fact that he was self sympathizing. She didn't want to think of him as selfish. He couldn't be. He was too kind.

"Whats in there?" she pointed to the door. He didn't even look up, he kept his eyes on her.

"That's none of your concern." he finally replied, a little too flatly for Hannah's liking.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled at the man. She looked from him, to her still filthy arms, to him again.

"I would like a wash, if it's not too much trouble."

He stared blankly at her.

_What is with this guy?_ The voice in her head snapped. _One minute he's fascinated by you, he couldn't care less the next!_

She rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow. She gave in and used the P word.

"Please?!"

He was straight on his feet, momentarily forgetting that she was tiny.

"Why didn't you say so?" he asked, a glint in his eyes that Hannah had never seen the likes of. It was hope. Why_ hope_? What did he hope_ for_?

* * *

As they climbed the stair case, Hannah admired the frames on the wall. They almost told a story.

There was one of a little baby in a woman's arms, the woman looked tired, but happy, the same as the man beside her.

Jacques' birth. Thank goodness they took the picture afterwards!

The next along was a little boy sat in a large garden holding a...

"A cockroach?" Hannah asked, generally interested. Jacques just shrugged and hurried up the stairs, hoping to miss the rest. But as he took three steps at a time, Hannah caught a glimpse of a photo of Jacques, minus the mustache, in a grey tunic and graduation cap. She smiled, wondering what it must have been like to be there, cheering him on.

The next thing she knew, they were in a bathroom. And not the nicest.

Jacques pulled a cord on the ceiling and a lamp above their heads flickered on. The walls were grey, not pearly white, and the appliances where rusted and old.

Jacques placed his company on the side of the tin sink and twisted the tap until steaming water pored into the basin.

"How do you like your bath?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Uhm, I don't know. What are the options?" she replied, her eyes innocent and confused.

Jacques just sighed and left the tap running.

"I'll go see if I've got some of my nieces doll clothes for you, wait here." he called as he left the room.

"Well where else would I go?" Hannah asked herself as she began to remove her mucky dress.

"Dolls, dolls, dolls." Jacques mumbled to himself as he routed through some old boxes in the spare room. All around him was junk, stuff he couldn't be bothered to throw away.

Most of it belonged to his 3 year old niece, Clara, but she wasn't old enough to have it yet. He didn't understand why he'd been stuck with it, he rarely got to see the little imp anyway.

Finally he found a dolls house. He almost tore the door off as he searched it. He grabbed the box of clothes and peered in.

**_Yes, they'll fit her._**

He trudged back to the bathroom, noticing it was strangely quiet. He quickly glanced out of the landing window. It had started to snow.

**_Funny..._**

He entered the bathroom, and had mixed feelings about what he saw next. Very mixed feelings indeed.

"I found some clothes, so you can try them- oooh..."

Jacques' eyes widened and a thick blush settled on his cheeks.

Hannah had stopped the water, and was now undressed and in the process of testing the water.

She shrieked, seeing Jacques gawking in the doorway.

Covering herself, she giggled slightly, but lost her footing and slipped into the water.

Jacques shook his head and rubbed his eyes quickly. He ran to the small basin, to the aid of his new friend.

He dug his hands in and searched for anything to grab hold of, preferably an arm or leg.

He caught... something -he wasn't sure what, but he needed to pull her out, so it didn't matter- and pulled it out. It was the plug.

He stared at it for a moment, not totally sure of what had happened.

He heard a draining sound, and looked down. His head shot back up, and he mentally slapped himself.

**_Stop being pathetic, Jacques!_**

Taking a deep breath, he peeped down again.

Hannah was sat, slightly dazed, in the empty basin, looking back up at Jacques. Her wings fluttered, spraying him with droplets of water.

They held eye contact for what felt like forever, then Jacques had the manners to look away again. He gulped and held his hand out. After a few seconds he felt something small and wet climb onto his palm.

"I'm clean." she mumbled, blushing more than the gentleman.

**LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL You can't have a story without a little awkward humor XD  
But yeah, what do you think of their relationship so far? They're gunna be kinda brotherly/sisterly friends, but will it become something more?  
Find out, in Forever In Your Debt chapter 3 :D**

**Please leave a review, feedback is always welcome!**


End file.
